Computer systems and other types of electronic components and systems generally include input/output ports for providing communication links between electronic components. Electrical connector systems are widely employed to connect the various electronic components together when a relatively large number of electrical connections must be made at the same time. Electrical connector systems generally employ a cable dock coupled to the input/output port of an electronic component and a backshell assembly coupled to a communication medium. Either the cable dock or the backshell assembly generally includes an array of male contacts while the other includes a corresponding and matching array of mating female contacts. Each male contact extends into a corresponding female contact when the cable dock and backshell assembly are brought together, thereby establishing a desired pattern of electrical connections.
The backshell assembly is generally secured to the cable dock using a jackscrew coupling. For example, a plurality of jackscrews are coupled to the backshell assembly and each screws into a corresponding threaded receptacle on the cable dock. Threading the jackscrews into the threaded receptacles engages the corresponding electrical connection contacts and prevents disconnection of the backshell assembly from the cable dock.
Jackscrew-coupled electrical connector systems, however, suffer several disadvantages. For example, computer systems and other types of electronic equipment generally require a large quantity of communication connections. Thus, a correspondingly large number of jackscrews must be actuated to connect the backshell assemblies to corresponding cable docks. The jackscrews are generally small in diameter, thereby resulting in a great deal of difficulty in securing the large number of electrical connections. Additionally, over-tightening of the jackscrews during connection of the cable dock with the backshell assembly results in increased difficulty in disconnecting the cable dock from the backshell assembly.